


There's an old voice in my head

by Lenasjk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Soulmates, just a little talks, of course they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve's little talks through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's an old voice in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii :D  
> Another fic for you. I'm actually proud of myself.
> 
> This one is literally just dialogue. As you will see. And unless context of their talks doesn't say you anything, it's up to you to decide where the talks are happening and what Steve and Bucky feels.
> 
> In the fic you can find quotes from the movies, but also like whole chorus of "Angel with a Shoutgun", because it's my favourite stucky song and I coulnd't help myself and a quote from Game of Thrones...

"Oh my god, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"..."

"Well, what's your name?"

"Steve."

"Nice to meet ya, Steve. I'm James, but only my ma calls me that. You though, can call me Bucky."

*

"What's the hell your problem?! Do you have a dead wish?!"

"Maybe I do."

"Don't say that. Ever. You hear me? You can't say shit like that, Steve."

"I'm sorry."

*

"Jerk."

"Punk."

*

"Please don't die. Please. I'll beg whatever god that exists, but please don't leave me. You'll get through it, I know you will. Just... Oh, god. Steve? Steve?! Mrs. Rogers! He's burning up!"

*

"I don't understand why you won't get steady with Julie. She's a nice girl, you like her. Your family likes her. What more do you need?"

"Do you like her?"

"I... She is a nice girl."

"But do you like her? It's a simple yes or no question."

"No. I don't like her. She never talks with me and her friends ignore me all the time."

"There's your answer. I could never be with a dame that my best guy doesn't like."

"You're an idiot. Why would you do that?"

"Because... Because you're important. To me. I mean and... Don't make me said this."

*

"You should get some rest, Buck."

"In a minute. How was your day?"

*

"That was stupid shit."

"Oh my god, you should've seen your face. Oh, heavens. I don't think I've ever seen you blushing so hard."

"Shut up."

"Oh, Stevie. The lady just wanted to have some fun with you."

"I'm not talking with you."

"Oh come on! Rogers! You fucker! Get back here!"

*

"I love you. Steve? Of course you're asleep."

*

"I have nothing."

"You have me. You always have me."

"I can't just-"

"Yes, you can. How long do we have to be friends before that stupid big head of yours get that I'm not leaving you. I'm here by choice. Even you can't make me to leave. You stuck with me. Better get used to that."

"You're with me till the end of the line?"

"Yeah, buddy. Till the end of the line."

*

"Why you always have to get beat up in some dark alley? Why can't you get beat up in... I don't know in front of... of... I don't know. Why it always has to be a dark alley, Steve?"

"Do you honestly want me to answer the question?"

"No."

*

"How is it to kiss? Oh my god, Bucky, are you aright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The water got in the wrong way. Why are you asking? You kissed before."

"Yeah, maybe a peck on the lips if the girl is really depressed. But how it is to kiss? Like really kiss, with a tongue and stuff."

"And stuff?"

"You know what? Never mind."

"No, no, no. Stevie. Come on, I will tell you. Or..."

"Or? What?"

"Or I could show you?"

"Show me?"

"Yeah."

"… Yes, please."

*

"Will ya stop drawing me?"

"Nope."

*

"God, Stevie. You're so beautiful. So, so, so beautiful."

"Buck, move your drunk ass."

"But Stevie." 

"If you go to bed without me dragging you there I will let you use me as a teddy bear."

"Deal."

*

"Where were you?"

"In the church. It's been... It's been sever months since... Since my ma-"

"Come here, darling."

*

"Denis told me that you took more hours at the docks. You already work there far more than you should!"

"Winter is coming, Steve. You gonna need real food and medicine and all. So unless you want me to ask my parents for money, I'm gonna need as much as I have to prepare for the winter."

"You shouldn't have to! You shouldn't have to look after me, I'm capable of doing it myself."

"Have you ever thought that I like taking care of you, pal?"

"Do you?"

"No, you're a lil shit. But I'm not going to stop."

"Jerk."

"Yeah, I love you too."

*

"Bucky? Are you asleep?"

"Hmm..."

"Would you... Would you kiss me? Again? Like, like before?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, it's a stupid idea, I'm sorry, I know you don't-umgh."

*

"How was your date?"

"Would've been better if you were with me."

*

"Put a warmer sweater, Rogers. And don't make me do it for you."

*

"Mrs. Parkins gave you a pie again? She has a crush on you! Or she wants to fatten you so she can eat you."

"Well, she looks great even in her eighties."

"Tell her this, maybe she will give us more pie."

"You mean me. Maybe she will give me more pie."

"I'm your best guy! You should share your pie with me!"

*

"Get up. I want you to teach me dancing."

*

"Are you gonna marry some day?"

"No."

"That was fast. Are you sure?"

"If I can't marry you, I don’t want to marry anyone."

*

"God, I love your body. I can't wait to kiss you everywhere."

"Shut up."

"Oh, Stevie baby, you're blushing."

"Shut up."

"Darling, you don't even now how beautiful you are. Best looking guy I've ever seen. If I could draw like you, you'd be the only thing I'd draw."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

*

"This is the war, Bucky! We have to help!"

"We don't have to do shit! It's not our war!"

"People are dying out there!"

"Exactly! There's no way in hell I'll let you die there too."

"You think I'm weak?"

"For god's sake, Rogers. You know I'm the last person who would ever think that. But I'm glad they will think you are and won't take you."

"Fuck you."

"You can be mad as much as you want, but I'm glad. I am. It'd kill me to watch you die."

"It will kill you anyway."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry for shouting at you."

*

"I love your smile. And your eyes."

"I love all of you."

*

"Where the hell have you been? I was worried! Bucky? Oh my god, are you drunk?! What was that? Stop muttering under your nose."

"I got draft."

"No. You're lying."

"I wish I were."

*

"Do you want more potatoes?"

"Steve."

"Mr. Harrison told me that his youngest daughter-"

"Steve!"

"..."

"Stevie, we need to talk about this"

"No, we don't."

"Stevie-"

"No, Bucky! I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to even think about you going to the war. You never wanted it, I was the one who wanted to go to fucking war! And it's not fair. It's not fair you have to go. You should stay with me. Here. I don't to go to war anymore. And I sure as hell don't want you to go to war."

"Please, darling don't cry. You make me cry. Here what's we're going to do. Listen, alright? I'll go to the fucking war and I won't die there. You'll stay here and you will take care of yourself and you won't die. You won't, you're too stubborn to do it, anyway. Then I'll come back. We will move to the house a little outside of Brooklyn. We will let people believe the war fuck me over and you're such a good friend that you gave up on having a wife and kids. It will be just our two in our big, beautiful home. And we're gonna live happily ever after, okay? Steve, please stop crying. It hurts me to watch you like this."

"Okay. Okay. We'll live happily ever after."

*

"Your ma told me Becca is going steady with a son of Witolds."

"She's what?! They hadn't mention this when I was there!"

"Of course they hadn't. You just got back, sergeant."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? You earned it."

"I just want to be Bucky with you."

*

"Where are we going?"

"The future."

"Oh yeah? And what's in the future?"

"We are."

*

"I'll miss you."

"I'm already missing you even though I have you in my arms."

*

"Steve?"

"Come on."

"Steve."

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were smaller."

*

"So you joined the army, huh?"

"Please don't look at me like that, Buck."

"Like what?"

"Like you don't know who I am."

*

"Steve... Stevie, can we talk?"

"Of course."

"But please let me finish before you say something, okay? Good. I love you. I do. More than anything in this damned world. I would do everything for you, just to keep you safe. And you know what they say, right? That before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, so I'm gonna fight with you, right next to you. Or maybe a little behind. Someone has to have your back, right?"

"I love you. I thought you didn't want me looking like this."

"Stupid. It's a lot to take, I'll admit. But I will always want you."

*

"Did you know that your soldiers call you dad?"

"Did you know the same soldiers call you mom?"

"What?!"

*

"You know that Agent Carter is not so bad."

"Stop it."

"What? I'm just saying she's one hell of a woman... And she likes you. And you like her. I can see it, Steve." 

"I do like her. And she treats me like a person and not like a perfect soldier. She's a lot like you. Except, she doesn't have a dick. And I'm very fond of them. And also you."

"Stop it, Rogers. You make me blush."

*

"Buck? Bucky! Breathe, come on. You're alright. I've got you. You're with me. Deep breathes, just like that. I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you. Just breathe. Focus on my breathing like you always do."

*

"Hey, Buck. When we will finally have our home, I want it to come with a garden, alright?"

"Whatever you want, pal."

*

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone on Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?"

"This isn't payback, is it?"

"Now why would I do that?"

*

"Bucky! Bucky, take my hand! Bucky! No!"

*

"Wait for me, okay? I'm right behind you."

*

"Bucky?"

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

*

"Hi." 

"Oh my- Hi... Do you... Do you know me?"

"I... I don't know. You were smaller."

"Yeah, I was."

"…"

"Do you remember who you are?"

"… No."

"Okay. Okay. We'll get there."

*

"Steve. Steve. Steve... Stevie!" 

"Of course you had to remember that stupid nickname. Yeah, I'm your Stevie. What do you want me to call you?"

"James Buchanan Barnes. You said it was my name."

"It is."

"But you call me Bucky."

"I can stop if you want."

"I... No. Bucky is fine. Only my ma calls me James anyway."

*

"I'd loved you, right? Steve?"

"I... I guess you had."

"You guess."

"No, I know."

"Good."

*

"I remember shooting through Black Widow. I remember her being smaller too."

*

"Buck... Um. Tony wants to fix your arm. The metal one. But, it's up to you. I won't let him do anything unless you want to too."

"Okay."

*

"Sam is a good friend."

"That's right."

"Is he better than me?"

"What? What are you talking about, Bucky?" 

"Is he a better friend than me? He is, right? He remembers you."

"No. I mean yes, he remembers me. But you do too. And you're my best friend. Always. No one's better than you."

"You're my best friend you."

*

"What is it?"

"I made you breakfast."

*

"Steve, Stevie, Stevie... I also call you darling, right?"

"Right."

*

"Could we go to the bookstore?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Of course."

"Thank you, darling."

*

"Can I kiss you?"

"Whatever you want, Bucky."

*

"I love you. Oh no, no, no. I take it back. I'm sorry!"

"What?! Why?!"

"You started crying!"

"Oh my god, you're so stupid. Come here!"

*

"You know I love you too, right?"

"Don't worry, punk. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! You can always tell me what did you think :D


End file.
